Red Menace
The '''Red Menace AKA Comrade Crunch '''is one of the most dangerous villains in Superopolis. His power is to make other people submit to his will and carry out his command. He's also revealed to be Mayor Whitewash's father and one of the few people to know of the source of superpowers. Meeting Captain Radio The Red Menace made himself a plan to create a new society where there's no ranks and work and everyone is equal. Unfortunately, he could only get his command to only one person at a time, and it isn't really effective to spread. Everything changed when radio and Captain Radio showed up. The Red Menace tricked him into broadcasting his commands to all the people. The League of Goodness came up with a plan to stop the Red Menace. One of their members, Magnobox, had powers based on a new technology, television. They allowed the villiain to capture them. The Red Menace explained of his plan, unaware that Magnobox broadcasted it to the whole city, breaking the citizens free of the control. However, the Red Menace's scheme ruined Captain Radio's reputation. Sentence in Prison The Red Menace had to serve a prison sentence of 1,636 years in a soundproof cell. During that time, another villain, Professor Brain-Drain, had himself placed in the Red Menace's cell. The scientist, while serving a week-sentence, had a rivalry with him in being the most dangerous criminal. The two argued bitterly about it. At dinnertime, the Red Menace would remind the professor doesn't like potato chips, they make his brain numb. The Red Menace said this to get his share of potato chips. After Professor Brain Drain's term was over, he decided to use his ability to drain intelligence on the Red Menace. But unknown to him, the Red Menace still kept his smarts. The Red Menace had suspected that the potato chips had some kind of special property and had have been preforming tests on them. He had discovered the source of the Superopolis citizens' powers. The Great Power Outage The police paroled the Red Menace out 50 years later for 'good behavior'. Using the false name of Comrade Crunch, he partnered himself up with the Amazing Indestructo. He, AI, and the League of Ultimate Goodness promoted Indestructo Industries' pseudo chips. Furthermore, The Red Menace/Comrade Crunch, using his powers, commanded them to take a new step in life by eating the pseudo chips over Dr. Telomere's potato chips. This was the Red Menace's plan in making the citizens to lose their powers and have them to be equal. Things changed over the city as they followed the Red Menace's command. Citizens began losing their powers, including Mayor Whitewash and the Amazing Indestructo. The Red Menace made sure that his son loses his power soon, giving the villain the chance to take over leadership. Animals began developing powers when they started to eat the potato chips that were used as zoo chow. The Red Menace went to city hall to check out the mayor's office that'll soon be his, which happened to be completely empty of the staff. Ordinary Boy met him, trying to find Mayor Whitewash and save Superopolis, for he also knows the source of the powers as well. Also, the lad has enough will to reist RM's mind control. The two had a talk of their views and the Red Menace's history. Ordinary Boy revealed that Professor Brain Drain is attempting to become mayor, since Whitewash lost his power. The Red Menace wasn't worried, confident that the professor won't do any good without his powers. He then revealed that he's going to take over AI's business, while the hero is in hospital. Wanting to be the only who knows the secret of the superpowers, he was going to get rid of O Boy. But a velociraptor appeared in City Hall, giving the villain almost a heart attack. Ordinary Boy retreated with the dino. The Red Menace then went to Cranium Hospital, where AI is. He got a contract where if AI signs it, the pseudo chip business will be his. Before AI could sign, Ordinary Boy, Lord Pincushion, and the Animator came in. They tried to persuade AI to resist. The Amazing Indestructo decided to sign, wanting to save his reputation, As the contract is signed, the Red Menace declared that he'll make the citizens believe the pseudo chips is their favorite food, while they sap away the powers. He then decided to get rid of everyone who knows his plan. However, Ordinary Boy revealed that everyone in Superopolis heard him, and Dr. Telomere's potato chips are being restored in the city. The villain was stunned and even more when the suddenly seemingly revived Captain Radio comfronted him. Captain Radio came close to the villain, putting him in fear. The hero then collasped at his feet (The Animator was animating the captain). As the Red Menace sighed from relief, he suddenly had a heart attack and died, with Captain Radio redeemed. Category:Villians